Going Under Only To Be Saved
by HermioneAndDraco4eva
Summary: The flames licked at her pale exposed arms...Dramione fic currently in work! R&R please!
1. Jamie

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Duh.**

**A/N: I'm not really sure where this is actually going…it just popped into my head one night and I had to write it down so bear with me!**** And sorry it's so short. It has to be though to work for me. R&R please! Even flames.  
**

Chapter 1: Scorching 

The flames licked at her pale exposed arms, tried to burn the skin off her thin wrists, tried  
to scorch the flesh from her very bones. She didn't care. She had to get to Jamie.

Smoke. So much smoke. Filling her lungs. Obstructing her vision. Disorientating her. She  
didn't care. She had to save Jamie.

The unbearable heat. Making her eyes feel like they were about to pop. Evaporating her  
tears as soon as they left her eyes. Crushing any precious oxygen she had out of her lungs.  
She didn't care. She needed to reach Jamie.

Where was Jamie?!


	2. Waking

**Chapter 2: Waking**

Hot. So so hot. Burning her. She felt as though she was on fire. Fire! Jamie! She struggled to wake properly, pushing herself up through layers of sleep, her mind still tangled in the realm of dreams; vainly she struggled to consciousness and wrenched her eyes open, at the same time her cracked lips parted to form one faint word, 'Jamie' before her lungs gave in with the strain of talking. 'Shhh now' said an unidentified someone near her elbow and a damp cloth was placed on her burning brow. The relief was momentary. Again the struggle to talk. 'Where…is….Jamie?' even that small effort left her weaker than before, if it was possible.

'Hush now' the voice said again, 'Save your energy for later'

_But Jamie!_ Her mind screamed. Too late. Her exhausted body gave up on her once more, but just before she slipped back into a deep sleep, punctured only by the fragments and tatters of dreams drifting across her tormented mind, she swore she heard the unknown person whisper it itself 'Poor woman…wait till she finds out what happened to her son.'

_Jamie…_


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Bad news all. Im leaving the country in two days for England. That means I probably wont be on fanfiction for the whole length of time that im gone, which is four weeks. BUT THEN…..im back for twelve days then im off to America for three weeks! So I can't see myself updating any time soon. I'll try my very best and will write new chapters whenever I can…so sorry all! **

**--HermioneAndDraco4eva**


	4. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 3: The Truth

The sunlight hit Hermione's eyelids with enough ferocity to wake her from her sleep. She was still too weak to properly open her eyes so she lay still. Golden flecks played just beyond her sight and the warm rays caressed her face, a cool breeze ruffled her bed covers and the smell of a warm summer day filled the room. How nice it felt in the sun! Nice enough to bother opening her eyes she decided.

One eyelid cracked open, then the other followed suit. Hermione looked around, slightly confused. She didn't recognise the place she lay at all. She seemed to be in a large sunny room, with white painted walls and a big set of French doors that opened out onto a balcony. Through the doors came the light, cooling breeze and the drone of a lawnmower. Hermione was confused. This didn't look at all like her and Jamie's house at all. She vaguely wondered where her darling son was.

Suddenly another door on the other side of the room opened and a man strode though. _Funny, _she thought,_ that man looks a lot like Draco Malfoy! _ Reaching her bed, the man furrowed his face in concern. "I see you've woken." He stated, "How are you feeling?" Hermione felt confused again, where was she? And what had happened? Seeing her confusion the man sat on the end of her bed, "You don't know who I am do you?" Hermione shook her head in bemusement. "You can't remember what happened to you at all can you?" Another shake of the head.

The man sighed resignedly. "I'm Draco Malfoy and your house burned down." Hermione gave a little start of surprise and opened her mouth for the first time in days. "Really?" she managed to croak out, "Is Jamie ok?" Draco rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well the thing is Hermione….your son…he…well…" He started gently. "No." said Hermione, interrupting him. "Um…pardon?" Draco replied. "NO" she repeated forcefully. "Don't say it! I know he's fine! There's no need to say anything." She could feel panic building up in her chest but she pressed it down and tried to block out all signs of Draco Malfoy. Draco looked down at her with pity in his eyes, wishing this task had not fallen upon him, but knowing it had to be said. "Hermione. Your son Jamie….he…well he died."

Then came the tears.

**A/N: FINALLY! Even i agree it was about time i wrote the latest (VERY SMALL) chapter to my story! :)**

-HermioneAndDraco4eva


End file.
